Tu, Yo y ¿Nuestros Recuerdos?
by HeydiHyuga
Summary: Sanji Zoro una fruta, que puede estar mal en esta ecuación. Que sucedió todo estaba bien pero… ¿Quién eres tú? Yo… bueno yo soy… Descubre que es lo que sucedió en Tú, yo y ¿nuestros recuerdos?
1. Prologo

**_Bueno he regresado con una nueva historia y decidí subirla hoy por que es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, por ende es una fecha muy especial para mí._**

 ** _Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Eiichiro Oda._**

 ** _Así que sin más que agregar espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia._**

 **Prologo**

Era un día soleado en una pequeña isla ajena a lo que realizaban sus habitantes, los mugiwaras desembarcaron sin conocer lo que podría suceder en esa pequeña isla.

Los mugiwaras se dividieron de la siguiente manera Luffy, Zoro y Sanji irían por provisiones y se cuidarían entre ellos para que ninguno causara problemas; Nami, Robín y Chopper irían por algunos libros de navegación, historia y medicina respectivamente; Usopp y Franky por herramientas y materiales ya sea para el barco como para sus armas; y Brook se quedaría a cargo del Sunny.

-Marimo idiota, por tu culpa no podre estar con mis queridas Nami-san y Robín-chan.

-Tks, si tanto te molesta mi presencia por que no te largas cocinero de cuarta.

-A quien llamas cocinero de cuarta, marimo de mierda.

-Acaso ves a otro idiota por aquí.

-Hablando de idiotas y Luffy- Sanji detuvo su pelea con Zoro cuando noto ese pequeño detalle.

-No lo se hace un momento que estaba aquí.

En eso el estómago de Zoro gruñe por el hambre, se detiene y arriba de un árbol encuentra una fruta de color rojo, así que sin más cortó uno de esos frutos y se dispuso a comerlo.

-¿Que está comiendo marimo?

-no lo sé, hay muchas por aquí

Y era cierto todos los árboles que se encontraban alrededor contenían este fruto.

-Quieres probar cocinero, realmente esta buena.

-Talvez pueda hacerles algo a mi queridas damas con esto- Sanji comió de la fruta y efectivamente como dijo Zoro la fruta era deliciosa.

En ese momento los dos se sintieron muy mareados y que perdían fuerza, y así los dos cayeron inconscientes.

-Sanji, Zoro ¿dónde están?- gritaba Luffy

-Shishishi se habrán perdido.

Luffy se dio cuenta que algo se encontraba casi afuera del pueblo, algo le dijo que fuera hacia allá y lo que encontró lo sorprendió, Sanji y Zoro estaban inconscientes.

Alarmado agarro los cuerpos de sus nakamas y se fue rumbo al barco.

 **Lo sé es muy corto pero este solo es el prólogo, pronto subiré el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	2. ¿Quien eres tú?

**Capitulo 1**

 **¿Quien eres tu?**

En el Sunny.

-Al fin pude conseguir los libros de navegación que necesitaba.

-fufufu lo mismo digo por esta zona tiene una historia muy interesante.

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito.

-¡Chopper!

Las dos chicas y el reno se asomaron por la borda del barco y pudieron observar a Luffy corriendo hacia ellos y con algo en su espalda.

En cuanto Luffy llego al barco los tres se dieron cuenta de que era lo que Luffy cargaba y eran nada más ni nada menos que Sanji y Zoro.

-Chopper has algo.

-De acuerdo Luffy, ayúdame a llevarlos a la enfermería.

Chopper los reviso pero sorprendentemente no hayo nada malo con sus nakamas, se encontraban en perfecta condición de salud.

Al cabo de un rato se podía apreciar al peli rubio y peli verde despertándose.

-¡Chicos! Ya despertaron- decía un alegre Chopper. Mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de sus nakamas.

-Me alegra que estén bien.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto un confundido Zoro.

-¡Eh!

-AAAHHH un monstruo- gritaba un aterrado Sanji.

-ah es verdad un mapache que habla.

-Soy un reno no un mapache idiota.

-Si lo que tú digas mapache.

-Y a todo esto ¿quién eres tú?- le pregunto Sanji a Zoro

-Yo… bueno yo soy… es que no sabes que primero tienes que presentarte antes de preguntar.

-eto… es cierto pero para ser sincero no sé cómo me llamo, ni quien soy.

-jejeje que coincidencia yo tampoco me acuerdo.

-Sanji, Zoro realmente no se acuerdan quien es el otro, ni como se llaman.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿quién eres tú?- Decían los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Esperen aquí-Decía Chopper mientras salía corriendo.

-¡CHICOS! - Llamo Chopper y como todos se encontraban reunidos por que estaban preocupados por sus nakamas, no necesitaron moverse ya que Chopper había llegado hasta ellos.

-¿Que sucede Chopper?- Pregunto Nami preocupada y no es para menos el renito venia corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojitos y con una cara de preocupación horrible.

-No recuerdan- Chopper realmente se encontraba preocupado por sus nakamas por lo cual no explico bien la situación.

-¿Que? – Todos

-Explícanos por favor Chopper- Le dijo calmada Robín.

-Lo que sucede es que cuando despertaron no sabían ni quien era yo, ni sus nombres.

-Cómo fue que pudo suceder eso- Nami no sabía si llorar o ir a golpear a esos incautos y es que en qué momento se fue a unir a esa tripulación, todos eran unos problemáticos.

-Explícanos que sucedió Luffy, tu andabas con ellos no es así.

-shishishi lo que sucede es que yo no lo sé.

-Pero si tú los trajiste.

-Es que yo me separe de ellos un momento y cuando regrese ellos estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes.

-Eso no nos ayuda Luffy.

-Nami, y si Luffy nos conduce al lugar en donde encontró a los chicos.

-Es una buena idea Robín pero alguien se tiene que quedar con esos dos.

-El gran capitán Usopp-sama se ofrece para cumplir tal heroica hazaña, no se los había contado pero una vez me paso algo igual gran parte de mis guerreros habían perdido la memoria y yo el gran…

\- Yo también puedo quedarme Nami-san, pero ante me haría el favor de mostrarme sus bragas.

-Ni lo sueñes pervertido – Y Nami pateo a Brook.

-Entonces está decidido Chopper, Usopp y Brook se quedan a cuidar a Sanji-kun y a Zoro; Robín, Luffy, Franky y yo iremos al pueblo a investigar.

-Yos- dijeron todos afirmando que cumplirían con lo que se les mandaba.

Mientras tanto en una habitación del Sunny para ser más exactos en la enfermería se encontraban dos confundidos Sanji y Zoro.

-Qué raro ese mapache dijo Sanji y Zoro supongo que se refería a nosotros. Entonces nos conoce.

-Es lo más seguro sino porque estaríamos aquí.

-¿Qué crees que seamos?

-Algún comerciante supongo es decir ni él ni nosotros parecemos malos.

Se produce un silencio pero no uno incomodo, estaban en silencio porque los dos estaban meditando de lo que sucedía.

-¿Que nos habrá sucedido?- pregunto Zoro

-jajaja me lo preguntas a mí.

-jejeje es cierto

En ese momento llegan Chopper, Usopp y Brook.

Comienza a hablar Chopper.

-Chicos hasta el momento no sabemos que les sucedió pero nuestros amigos están haciendo todo lo posible por buscar la raíz del problema.

-Entiendo eso pero todavía no entiendo quién eres tu- Dice Sanji y Chopper comienza a llorar.

-Para eso está el gran capitán Usopp-sama que lo explique, ustedes pertenecen a mi gran tripulación pirata, tu eres Sanji el cocinero de abordo, el sujeto con el cabello verde es Zoro un espadachín, el reno es Chopper el doctor del barco, el esqueleto es Brook el músico – En ese momento los dos se percataron del gran esqueleto y les recorrió un potente escalofrió por su espalda – y yo soy Usopp-sama el capitán y tirador de la tripulación.

-Usopp-san, no creo que Luffy-san este muy de acuerdo con eso yohohoho.

-Entonces somos o no lo que él dice- pregunto Zoro

-Efectivamente ustedes son Sanji-san y Zoro-san

-Y entonces porque dices que ese tal Luffy no estará de acuerdo

-Es que Luffy-san es el capitán

-Esperen un momento somos piratas- pregunto Sanji tratando de digerir la noticia

-Eso es correcto Sanji-san

-guau eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Al menos somos buenos?

-Son los mejores Zoro-san

-Cuáles son nuestros sueños, cuéntanos nuestra historia.

-Es mejor que estemos todos, para aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Todos?

-Efectivamente Sanji-san, todos

-¿Cuántos somos?

-Como Usopp-san decía aparte de nosotros 5 hay cuatro integrantes más.

-Esos son Luffy el capitán, Nami la navegante, Robín la arqueóloga y Franky el carpintero –Dijo emocionado Usopp.

-entonces narizón tú no eres el capitán.

-Sanji no seas malo.

-jejeje Narizón- se reía Zoro- Me agradas cocinero

Todos se quedaron perplejos por lo que Zoro acababa de decir, excepto Sanji que lo tomo como un cumplido normal, pero pronto recobraron la compostura e hicieron como que no pasaba nada.

Unas horas más tarde.

-Bueno al menos a hora sabemos que es lo que sucedió con los chicos.

-Mejor nos dirigimos al barco para hablar con el resto.

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste (en si espero que les guste toda la historia :D)

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Hasta la proxima.

Exito en sus vidas :D


	3. Lo que sucedio

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Lo que sucedió**

En el Sunny para ser más exacto en la cocina se encontraban reunidos todos los mugiwaras.

-Chicos ya sabemos que ha sucedido con ustedes.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Sanji

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Zoro

-Lo que sucedió es que comieron una fruta que te hace perder la memoria- Aclaro Robín

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-que comieron una fruta que hace que pierdas tus recuerdos y esta fruta se llama Ackee.

-Y cómo podemos recuperar nuestros recuerdos- Pregunto Zoro

-Chopper está investigando.

-Si chicos yo encontrare la cura.

-Confíen en Chopper es el mejor de todos- aseguro Luffy

-Que me digas eso no me hará feliz cabrón- lo dice mientras baila de felicidad.

-Bien, si ustedes dicen que confié en el yo lo hare- lo dice Sanji animado

-ya que yo me encuentro en las mismas condiciones que el yo también confiare, pero podrían contarnos acerca de nosotros por ejemplo como nos unimos a la tripulación, entre otras cosas.

\- Sera mejor que Nami y Luffy lo cuenten- Dijo Robín

-shishishi por mi está bien, bueno a Zoro fue al primer nakama que conseguí, la marina lo tenía de prisionero porque defendió a una niña del hijo del capitán (Helmeppo), hicieron un trato en el cual Zoro pasaría amarrado a un tronco por varios días sin comer, Coby y yo descubrimos que querían ejecutarlo y no cumplir su palabra de liberarlo, entonces decidimos liberarlo y derrotamos a los malos, Shishishi ah y tu sueño es convertirte en el mejor espadachín del mundo y así cumplir con una promesa que le hiciste a una amiga y tu meta es derrotar a Dracule Mihawk o también conocido como ojos de alcon, tienes un cartel de se busca por 120,000,000 de berries.

-guau así que el mejor, no soy malo por lo que cuentas, pero quien es Coby

-Coby es un amigo de nosotros que se unió a la marina

-jajaja que amistades las nuestras jajaja

-bueno yo contare la historia de Sanji-kun, fuiste el cuarto en conocer a Luffy pero el tercero en unirte oficialmente a la tripulación- Comento Nami.

-porque fue eso señorita.

-es que al principio yo solo colaboraba en la tripulación, pero luego por una situación me uní a esta.

-Ah gracias por explicarme, continúe señorita

-Bueno continuo pero dime Nami, entonces a ti te conocimos en un restaurante marítimo llamado Baratie, su dueño se llama Zeff, pierna roja Zeff un ex pirata, en esos entonces necesitábamos a un cocinero y Luffy decidió que tú lo serias y te convenció, tu sueño es encontrar el ALL BLUE un lugar donde puedes encontrar todos los peces del mundo, tienes un cartel de se busca de 77, 000,000 de berries.

-Suena como el sueño de todo cocinero

-Shishishi si y tú quieres encontrarlo, todos nosotros te apoyamos, si tú dices que existe entonces nosotros también lo creemos.

-Gracias chicos por creer en mí

-no es nada Sanji-kun

-Entonces supongo que todos somos nakamas y nos llevamos bien

-Shishishi en realidad Zoro y tu…

En ese momento Nami le cubre la boca a su capitán para que no diga lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

-Zoro y yo que, Luffy

-Que Zoro y tú son muy buenos amigos Sanji-kun eso era lo que Luffy iba a decir, verdad Luffy

-Shishishi es verdad

-entonces porque le cubriste la boca Nami-san

-lo que sucede Sanji-kun es que Luffy es algo despistado y no creo que lo explicara correctamente jijijiji

-ah ya, tiene un poco de sentido y además el no parece un mal tipo y de seguro nos llevamos muy bien y por eso andábamos juntos y nos sucedió esto

-Lo mismo digo cocinero

Todos quedaron perplejos por lo que escuchaban, ellos claramente admitían que se agradaban, pero intentaron seguir con aquella mentira. Sabían que no les podían decir la verdad, porque querían que ellos se llevaran mejor y dejaran sus peleas absurdas.

-Ahora que hacemos- pregunto Zoro

-Sería bueno que todos siguiéramos con nuestras rutinas, mientras Chopper investiga como curarlos- propuso Robín

-Sanji-kun puedes cocinar

-Creo que si Nami-san

-oh me alegra tanto, tu comida es la mejor

-Y yo que es lo que hago- pregunto Zoro

-Realmente no haces mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo te encuentras entrenando en el nido del cuervo- omitiendo lo de `y durmiendo´ porque tenía la esperanza de que si no lo decía él no volvería a su vagancia.

-jajaja parece que me libre- dijo por lo bajo.

Cada quien se fue a lo suyo, pero Sanji y Zoro se quedaron en la cocina.

-Parecen buenas personas, verdad- comento Sanji

-la verdad es que si, parece que encontramos unos buenos nakamas

-Entonces que haremos

-lo más conveniente es que nos quedemos, no sabemos que podría suceder si alguien más se da cuenta de nuestra situación.

-Eso es muy cierto además con eso que nos buscan no podemos darnos el lujo de que todos se enteren

-entonces está decidido nos quedaremos con ellos y seguiremos normal hasta que recuperemos nuestros recuerdos.

Los dos se separaron Sanji quedo en la cocina para familiarizarse con el lugar y Zoro salió para descansar (de nada sirvió Nami lo siento, es que las manías de Zoro no se van XD)

En el cuarto de las chicas se encontraban los 7 restantes de la tripulación.

-Chicos les digo que es buena idea

-pero Nami cuando recuperen la memoria sabrán que les mentimos

-Usopp tú no estás cansado que esos dos estén peleando por cualquier cosa y además hagan destrozos por todos lados.

-si pero…

-Además no soy la única que piensa que es lo correcto

-Usopp, Nami tiene razón si no les contamos que ellos se llevan mal, podrán comenzar desde cero y así establecer una amistad más agradable, hasta puede ser beneficioso para ellos.

-Está bien chicos pero si algo sale mal…

-No te preocupes que puede salir mal solo necesitamos que ellos sean amigos nada más.

-entonces está decidido nadie les hablara de sus antigua relación

Todos asintieron con sus cabezas, en una promesa muda.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no creo que nadie me haya extrañado pero aquí van mis hermosas escusas.**

 **1\. Ya tenía el capítulo pero la vida me hizo una mala jugada y no tengo internet, me toco contratar un paquete para poder actualizar la historia T.T.**

 **2\. Pues no tengo nada aquí XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **La Blighia sapia es una fruta que existe, actualmente es la fruta nacional de Jamaica, también conocida como Ackee pero este es un fruto venenoso. Sus cascaras de color rojo poseen un potente agente tóxico capaz de matar, por contra su interior amarillo y carnosos es muy apreciado por su sabor.**

 **En este caso yo la utilice pero no para matar a nuestros nakamas si no para hacerles perder sus recuerdos jejeje.**


	4. Decisión

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Decisión**

Los días siguientes pasaron de lo más normal para los mugiwaras, bueno a lo que se puede llamar normal la gran diferencia es que Sanji no babeaba por sus damas, no mal interpreten el seguía tratándolas con respeto pero tampoco las trataba como antes (es decir no estaba de pervertido jejeje) y además él y Zoro no discutían por cualquier cosa, es más se trataban con respeto y se podría decir que eran los más unido, la mayoría del tiempo si no estaban solos se les encontraban juntos, como en estos momentos.

-Y entonces Nami golpeo a Luffy tan fuerte que le hizo un tremendo chichón jajajaja.

-jajaja pobre de Nami-san lo que tiene que soportar jajaja

-Si Luffy nunca aprende.

-Y como la estas llevando Zoro

-Se puede decir que igual que tú no jajaja

-Ah claro, pero yo me refiero que si no te sientes incomodo o extraño entre tantos `desconocidos´.

-Realmente no, todos son muy agradables y simpáticos jajaja y tienen unas ocurrencias jajaja

-Me alegra tanto porque yo me siento igual todos son muy buenos.

-Creo que tomamos la mejor decisión

-Si

-mhmhmh

-que te sucede

-Nada- contesta Sanji

-Las personas no inhalan y suspiran así porque si

-Es que a veces me pregunto cómo era nuestra relación antes

-¿eh?

-Sí que como nos llevábamos con nuestros nakamas, porque supongo que por lo que los chicos nos han dicho nuestra relación siempre ha sido así de cercana

-jajaja si, realmente me alegro que nos llevemos bien.

-A mí también me alegra Zoro, has sido un gran apoyo para mí y además me siento mejor al saber que no soy el único que está pasando por esto.

-Puede sonar raro pero a mí también me alegra no ser el único

-jajaja bueno creo que es hora de ir a hacer la cena.

-Claro nos vemos después.

-Por supuesto.

Los dos tomaron caminos diferentes, Sanji se dirigió a la cocina como había dicho y Zoro al nido del cuervo a entrenar un poco, la primera vez que vio sus pesas se asustó al ver lo grande que eran pero al tomar una se dio cuenta que podía levantarlas con facilidad.

Realmente a los dos les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos podían contarse cualquier cosa y sabían que el otro le entendía, podían tener a sus otros nakamas pero sabían que no era lo mismo ellos no estaban en su misma situación aunque si les agradecían todo el apoyo dado.

-ISLA A LA VISTA- grito Luffy

-Chicos prepárense para desembarcar- ordeno Nami.

Todos se dirigieron a sus puestos para preparar el barco.

Ya todos se encontraban en la isla y cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente.

-"Ah ¿dónde estaré? Acaso las calles se mueven solas porque estoy en el bosque si hace unos momentos estaba en la ciudad, aunque no es como que busque un lugar en específico así que no importa solo caminare."

Mientras en el otro lado de la isla

-"Tengo que comprar las provisiones para el barco, porque nadie me dijo que Luffy comía tanto estaría más preparado, pero no importa yo me encargare que todos tengan algo que comer por algo soy el cocinero, no."

-Zoro que haces por aquí hace un momento vi que te dirigías por el otro lado.

-Ah Sanji lo que sucede es que las calles se mueven solas.

-jajaja eso es imposible Zoro.

-Te lo digo hace un momento estaba en el bosque y no sé cómo vine a parar aquí otra vez.

-"este está de broma verdad, aunque por su cara de seriedad creo que habla enserio, que mal sentido de la orientación debe tener este pobre" Wow que raro Zoro.

-si es muy raro jajaja, pero a donde te diriges te acompaño no vaya a ser que a ti también te suceda lo mismo.

A Sanji le resbalo una gota detrás de la cabeza (estilo anime) por lo dicho por Zoro, pero acepto su compañía ya que no le desagradaba.

-Entonces que es lo que haremos.

-Primero buscaremos provisiones.

-Y que sucedió con las que teníamos, cuando nosotros `llegamos´ había más que suficientes.

-Lo que pasa es que nuestro capitán es un hoyo sin fondo.

-No sé porque pero no me extraña de Luffy

-Si debí de darme cuenta luego de la primera vez que le vi comer.

-Sí, no me acuerdo de ver tanta comida volar en mi vida

Ambos se rieron luego de eso.

Así nuestros queridos cocinero y espadachín pasaron toda la tarde juntos entre bromas y risas por todo el camino.

Mientras tanto con Nami y Robín.

-Robín te gustaría pasar una noche fuera del barco

-Que propones Nami

-Creo que podríamos pagar cabañas

-Te gustaron las cabañas por donde pasamos

-Sí, se miraban cómodas casi hogareñas y me fije en un letrero de afuera no son muy caras, pero para no gastar tanto podríamos dividirnos en parejas y un trio.

-fufufu me parece una excelente idea Nami.

 **Jajaja Soy la única que luego de leer trio pensó en un ZoSanLu, ¿la única? O bueno jejeje**


	5. Cabañas

**Aclaraciones este capitulo esta inspirado en el doujinshi Jakkureira**

 **Aqui dejo el link**

.

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Cabañas**

Los nueve mugiwaras se encontraban en el barco conversando de todo lo interesante que encontraron en la isla.

-Chicos tengo algo que comunicarles- Anuncio Nami

-que sucede Nami- pregunto Usopp

-Es que hoy en la tarde Robín y yo pasamos por unas cabañas que se encuentran cerca del bosque y pensábamos que sería bueno alquilar algunas.

-Eso suena ¡SUUUUPER!

-Pero para no pasarnos del presupuesto decidimos que tendríamos que compartir.

-yo encantado comparto habitación con ustedes Yohohohoho.

Nami lo golpea por tremendo comentario.

-Hemos decidido ya las parejas- comenta Robín

-Y como estarían conformada Robín-chan

-Zoro y tú en una, Sanji.

-Por mí no hay problema- comento Zoro

-Por mí tampoco

A todos les alegro saber eso, porque significaba que su plan iba a la perfección y ellos se estaban volviendo muy buenos amigos.

-Usopp y Luffy en otra, Franky y Brook en otra, Nami y yo en la siguiente y Chopper puede decidir con quién quedarse.

-Me quedare con Usopp y Luffy tienen que terminar de contarme lo que les ocurrió hoy- declaro Chopper emocionado.

-Claro que si Chopper- Confirmo Usopp

Todos se encontraban en la recepción u oficina principal de las cabañas para recibir sus respectivas llaves, mientras Nami terminaba de arreglar la estadía.

-Disculpe necesito 3 cabañas con dos camas cada una por favor.

-Señorita le informo que solo cuento con dos de estas.

-Pero…

-Aunque cuento con una matrimonial

-Solo cuenta con esas

-Lo siento señorita pero son las únicas tres disponibles.

-"No puedo permitir que los chico regresen al barco, les prometí que hoy dormiríamos aquí y lo cumpliré" Esta bien pero podría hacerme una rebaja por eso.

-Hablare con mi superior espere un momento

-"Lo que hare es que les diré a todos que seleccionen una llave para que por la suerte de cada quien se decida quien quedara con la cabaña matrimonial jejeje soy toda una genio."

-Muy bien señorita mi superior a aceptado la oferta, tome estas son las llaves de sus habitaciones.

-"Y gracias a este pequeño incidente pudimos ahorrar dinero creo que después de todo no fue tan malo jejeje" Muchas gracias,

-A usted, pase buena noche.

Nami se dirige con los chicos

-Chicos ya he pagado todo, ahora seleccionen la llave de su cabaña tienen el numero en su llavero así que no se perderán.

Luffy fue el primero en escoger y arrastrar a Usopp y Chopper a la habitación, Franky selecciono una llave y por ultimo Sanji luego de que todos tuvieran sus respectivas llaves se despidieron y desearon buenas noches.

 **Con Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.**

-Creo que sería conveniente que Chopper duerma conmigo Luffy ya que tú te mueves demasiado.

-shishishi por mí no hay problema.

-Chicos pero antes a contar historias- dijo emocionado Chopper

 **Con Nami y Robín**

-uffff

-que sucede Nami

-Lo que ocurre es que no nos ha tocado la cabaña matrimonial

-¿Cabaña matrimonial?

-Si Robín es que no habían suficientes cabañas y la única que quedaba era una matrimonial.

-Es decir que a alguno de los chicos les toca compartir cama

-Sí, es por esa razón que los deje escoger para que fuera al azar.

-Bueno ahora que todos se llevan bien no creo que haya problema.

-Tienes razón

 **Con Franky y Brook**

-Están SUUUPER estas cabañas

-Se sienten tan hogareñas, puedo respirar calidez aquí adentro pero que digo si no tengo pulmones para respirar yohohohoho.

 **Con Sanji y Zoro**

-¿Pero qué…?

-Por lo que veo nos tocara compartir Sanji

-Pero no eran habitaciones de dos camas

-No te preocupes puedo dormir en el sofá (había sofá incluido XD)

-No, no te preocupes puedes dormir en la cama somos hombres, ¿no?

-Entonces está bien

-Sí, pero antes me daré un baño

-Luego iré yo no te tardes

-jajaja ya lo veremos

-jajaja no enserio quiero tomar un baño antes de dormir.

-Ok

Media hora más tarde.

-Sanji ya vas a salir

-Si Zoro ya salgo- en eso abre la puerta del baño- Lo siento es que el agua estaba deliciosa

-No te preocupes, ahora voy yo

-No importa a qué lado duerma verdad

-Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente

Zoro entra al baño y Sanji se acuesta en la gran cama.

Quince minutos después

-"Ah que deliciosa estaba el agua, Sanji no exageraba como pensé jejeje"

-"¡Que! ya se encuentra dormido, se ve realmente lindo"- Se acerca lentamente a Sanji, mientras dirige su mano a la cara del chico- "que piel más suave"

-"Que es esta calidez que siento, se siente tan bien"- dormido se acerca a esa calidez

-"jajaja que eres un niño para acurrucarte así, pero te miras tan tierno que es una pena alejar mi mano"- Inconscientemente acaricia los labios de Sanji- "Son tan finos"- Acerca su cara para poder apreciar un poco mejor el rostro del cocinero.

-"No sé porque pero quiero…"- Lentamente une sus labios con los de Sanji, pasa su lengua saboreando y hacer que el rubio le dé pasada a su cavidad bucal introduciéndola y explorando hasta el último rincón.

-"Se siente tan cálido aquí dentro, siento calor que es esta sensación"- Sanji inconscientemente se aferra a Zoro y el escapa.

-Que es lo que acabo de hacer- Se pregunta, fue a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente.

Cuando regreso al cuarto descubre que Sanji sigue dormido y se acuesta a su lado.

-"Hare como que esto nunca paso"

Al día siguiente.

-Ah que bien dormí- dijo Sanji- "Parece ser que alguien todavía no quiere levantarse"

-Oe Zoro despierta- dijo mientras zarandeaba al pobre espadachín.

-mmm

-Oye levántate Nami-san dijo que no podíamos quedarnos hasta muy tarde o le podrían cobrar otro día de hospedaje.

-Ok- Respondió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida

-Oe espérame

-Está bien- voltea su rostro.

Mientras ambos chicos iban por la calle se notaba tenso el ambiente, Sanji muchas veces intento sacarle platica a Zoro pero el rehuía a su contacto o a hablarle.

-¿Porque me ignoras?

-No te ignoro

-Por supuesto que lo haces

-No lo hago es tu imaginación

-Huyes de mí

-Que no

-¿Es porque me besaste?

-¡¿Eh?!

Zoro se alejó de Sanji no podía y no quería enfrentarlo en ese momento, si era de cobardes hacerlo pero no creía tener el valor necesario en estos momentos.

Todos se encontraban en el Sunny, bueno todos menos cierto espadachín.

-Minna Zoro ya se tardó- informo Chopper

-De seguro se volvió a perder- dijo Nami

-Parece que las viejas costumbres no se desaparecen eh- Bromeo Usopp

-Shishishi así es Zoro

-Porque dicen eso chicos- pregunto Sanji

-Ah Sanji-kun lo que sucede es que Zoro tiene pésimo sentido de la orientación.

-Pero eso no es malo Nami-san

-No Sanji-kun el siempre regresa.

-Oh está bien

Unas horas más tarde

-Hasta que por fin llegas Zoro- comento Nami- Hemos estado esperándote para poder Zarpar

-Lo que sucede es que las calles se movieron de nuevo Nami

-¿De nuevo?- Pregunto confundida

-Si ayer también pasó

-"Pobre chico realmente piensa que las calles se mueven" Ah ok

-Bueno si me disculpas estaré entrenando.

Mientras Zoro se encontraba entrenando con sus pesas, alguien entro al nido del cuervo.

-Zoro

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué fue lo de anoche Zoro?

-Un beso ¿no?

-Sabes que no me refería a eso

-Solo quería saber que se sentía- contesto Zoro, Sanji se sintió decepcionado por la respuesta de Zoro cosa que el susodicho no noto, pero el ya no quería seguir huyendo como un cobarde y aclaro- pero si no fueras tu no querría saberlo- lo dice mientras se acerca lentamente a Sanji y le roba un pequeño beso.

-"Tonto" Solo dime que me quieres.

-Te quiero Sanji.

-Yo también te quiero Zoro.

Y es así como nuestros queridos personajes se vuelven pareja.

 **Bueno hasta aquí chic s, jejeje este capítulo no lo tenía pensado así, es más ni siquiera tenía pensado publicarlo tan pronto pero una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí esta jejejeje**


	6. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Recuerdos**

Dos meses después.

Se podíamos observar a una pareja dormida muy pegados el al otro en una de las habitación del Sunny y esta pareja eran nada más y nada menos que Zoro y Sanji.

-Waaaaaaahhhh que haces aquí estúpido.

-No ero-Cook que haces tú aquí

-No lo sé, no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió, lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos en una isla y tú estabas comiendo una fruta y me diste, pero no recuerdo como llegue al barco ni porque tu estas aquí abrazándome y los dos estamos…- en esos momentos se dio cuenta en la situación que se encontraba el y Zoro- "sin ropa + cama + abrazados = no no no no, no puede ser el marimo y yo, no ¿cómo?, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber qué es lo que sucedió aquí pero como llegamos a esto" ERO-MARIMO-grito Sanji alterado

-¿Que? ¿Y cómo que ero-marimo? Aquí el único pervertido eres tu- se defendió Zoro (no negó lo de marimo jajaja)

-Que… que me hiciste

-Yo no te he hecho na…- Hasta ese momento Zoro cayó en la cuenta a lo que se refería Sanji, y quedo muy perplejo porque no sabía que estaba sucediendo.

-No pasó nada verdad, esto es una pesadilla, tu y yo estábamos en esa isla- Zoro no sabe porque pero le dolió un poco que considerara que estaba en una pesadilla pero rápidamente desecho ese sentimiento.

-Lo mismo digo ero-Cook, esto nunca paso.

-Espero que mis hermosas damas no se hayan enterado o dado cuenta de lo que sucedió, es decir de lo que nunca sucedió

-Tks no me importa lo que piensen de ti, pero no me puedo permitir que esto pase a mayores.

Los dos llegaron al acuerdo de nunca contar lo que sucedió.

Se vistieron y decidieron ir cada quien por su lado.

Cuando salieron los dos del cuarto se encontraron a sus nakamas afuera, los cuales apenas los vieron los saludaron.

-SANJI, ZORO- les llamo Luffy abalanzándose encima de ellos y tirándolos al piso

-Luffy quítate- se quejaron los dos

-Shishishi- se rio mientras se levantaba

-Chicos que tienen preparado para hoy- pregunto emocionada la navegante

-Para que Nami-swan- pregunto el rubio, Nami se extrañó por ese gesto del rubio ya que desde que perdió la memoria no utilizaba ese tono al pronunciar su nombre, pero no le dio tanta importancia porque pensó que a lo mejor el chico se encontraba emocionado por la fecha.

-Como que para que Sanji-kun, no me digan que se les olvido que día es hoy- Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver extrañados.

-Podría decirme que se celebra hoy Nami-san

-Sanji-kun hoy cumplen dos meses desde que comenzaron su relación- tanto Zoro como Sanji se encontraban con la boca abierta y una cara de asombro completa.

-De que hablas arpía

-¿Zoro?- Pregunto aturdida Nami solo el `antiguo´ Zoro la llamaba así.

-Es una broma verdad Nami-san, porque mi querida dama no es muy graciosa.

En ese momento Robín comprendió la situación y se acercó a los dos chicos.

-Sanji, Zoro que es lo último que recuerdan.

-Robín-chwan yo te explicare lo último que recuerdo es que el marimo y yo nos encontrábamos en la isla y Luffy se nos perdió cuando me voltee a ver al marimo estaba comiendo una fruta me dijo que era deliciosa y que debía probarla y yo lo hice y no recuerdo más.

Todos no sabían cómo reaccionar a esa confesión es decir que ni Zoro ni Sanji recordaban lo que había sucedido en esos casi tres meses en los que perdieron la memoria.

-eto… no recuerdan nada más chicos- pregunto un poco asustado Usopp no sabía cómo podían reaccionar sus nakamas al descubrir lo que sucedió en esos meses.

-No, podrían explicarme cómo llegamos al barco.

-Chicos mejor dirijámonos a la cocina allí podremos hablar mejor- opinó Robín

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, Zoro sospechaba que algo se le estaba escapando es decir todos se portaban de lo más sospechoso, aparte de que en la cocina solo hablaban de cosas muy serias y además porque parece ser que los únicos que no sabían nada eran él y el cocinero, algo no cuadraba pero pronto descubriría que.

-Siéntense todos por favor- sugirió Robín

-Que es lo que sucede porque todos se portan tan raro- a Sanji algo no le estaba gustando de aquello.

-Sanji Zoro yo les explicare lo que sucede- declaro Robín- Lo que sucedió es que aquella fruta que ustedes comieron se llama Ackee y cuando la comes te produce perdida de la memoria.

-Pero yo recuerdo todo, creo que no he olvidado nada Robín-chan

-Sanji hace 3 meses que ustedes comieron esa fruta

-jajaja que mala broma- dijo Zoro el no creía que eso fuera cierto, es más porque no recordaba nada de esos supuestos 3 meses si recupero la memoria- y si en algún caso eso fuera cierto porque no recuerdo nada de esos meses.

-No lo sabemos

-Cuando investigue a esa fruta no pude encontrar nada chicos, lo siento-dijo apenado Chopper

-Además en la isla no se encontró información de la fruta lo único que pudimos encontrar es su nombre y los síntomas pero no especificaba nada más.

-Y que se supone que paso en estos 3 meses- Pregunto Zoro

Todos quedaron callados ante aquella pregunta.

Sanji se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto descubrió algo y su piel se tornó pálida parecía que quería vomitar.

-Nami-san lo que dijiste hace un momento era broma, verdad

Nami no sabía si decir la verdad o no, hasta que se decidió a contestar.

-es verdad Sanji-kun, tú y Zoro han tenido una relación de pareja durante los últimos dos meses.

Los dos no sabían que hacer no es agradable enterarte de algo así tan de repente y menos saber que has estado saliendo con la persona que supuestamente odias, porque ellos no se odiaban pero no significa que tuvieran esa clase de sentimientos (amor) uno por el otro.

-Y porque no nos detuvieron- grito alterado Sanji- porque nadie dijo nada, como permitieron que eso sucediera, nosotros nos peleamos a cada momento, que fue lo que sucedió para que eso ocurriera.

-Sanji-bro que querías que hiciéramos oponernos no podíamos cuando nosotros nos dimos cuenta de su relación ustedes ya tenían unos días, además se miraban tan felices de estar juntos que nosotros simplemente solo podíamos alegramos por ustedes.

-FELICES como te atreves a decir eso Franky, jajaja- se rio amargamente Sanji- como si yo pudiera ser feliz estando con un idiota_ desorientado como el marimo

-No te la des de la única víctima aquí cejillas o acaso tú crees que yo estoy feliz.

En ese momento todos aprovecharon para escapar y dejar que los dos decidieran lo que harían con aquella situación.

-qué crees que sucederá Brook- pregunto un asustado Chopper

-No lo sé Chopper-san, no lo sé- dijo un triste Brook, no creía que aquello terminara bien.

Todos estaban decaídos sabían que nada volvería a ser igual.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

-Me siento tan estúpido como pude llegar tan lejos contigo y como los chicos lo permitieron, yo no sé cómo me convenciste ¿Qué artimaña utilizaste?

-Crees idiota que a mí me alegra saber que perdí la memoria y además en los últimos dos meses comencé a salir con el idiota_ mujeriego_ cocinero de abordo y lo peor es que cuando recupero la memoria me salen con esta `linda´ sorpresa y para colmo yo ni me acuerdo como fue que eso sucedió, y porque dices que yo fui quien te sedujo y no tu a mí, te recuerdo que el pervertido y el que mantiene coqueteando aquí eres tú.

-Sí, pero yo le coqueteo a señoritas no a marimos idiotas como tú.

-Por lo que escuche no te parecí tan idiota últimamente o eso fue lo que los chicos dieron a entender.

-Puede ser porque no sabía lo idiota que podrías llegar a ser.

-Y yo estaba ciego al no ver lo egocéntrico y adulador de mujeres que eres.

-En algo estamos de acuerdo aquí y eso es que tú y yo no podemos ser más que parte de una misma tripulación

-De acuerdo, eso nunca sucedió de todas maneras no es como que lo recordemos, o si-pregunto Zoro

-por supuesto que no recuerdo idiota, y estoy de acuerdo contigo mejor idea no podías tener marimo mierdoso.

Zoro salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

-maldito marimo yo sé que todo es tu culpa, yo no podría estar con alguien como tú a menos que seas una señorita.

-Tks, yo con el ero-Cook jajaja eso ni en sueños o mejor dicho ni en pesadillas.

Ambos se encontraban disgustados con la noticia, no les parecía para nada gracioso enterarse por sus nakamas que después de comer aquella fruta perdieran sus recuerdos comenzaran una relación luego recuperar la memoria olvidar todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso de esos dos meses y que lo primero que te pregunten es `qué planes tienen para hoy´ y sin saber a qué se refieren.

Las cosas en la tripulación se estaban poniendo tensas ni el cocinero ni el espadachín se hablaban y todos podían notar que no toleraban verse y en cierta forma a todos les dolía porque creían que ellos hacían una bonita pareja y sobre todo ellos fueron testigos del amor que se profesaban, no sabían cómo actuar ni que decir, querían que ellos regresaran pero si interferían sentían que podían empeorar más la situación.


	7. Como me siento

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Como me siento**

En una parte del barco con Robín y Nami.

-No aguanto más Robín ellos no pueden seguir así, ellos se amaron tanto y verlos ahora me hace sentir tan mal

-No podemos hacer nada Nami, si interferimos podemos lograr que su relación se dañe más de lo que ya está.

-Pero también pueden volver a amarse o por lo menos ser amigos, hasta extraño el tiempo en el que se peleaban por cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé todos lo extrañamos.

Con Usopp y Franky

-Crees que las cosas pueden volver a cómo eran antes

-Bro te diría que sí, pero ellos son tan orgullosos y la situación no es la mejor

-Pero ellos ya no son los mismos

-A que te refieres Usopp.

-Es decir cuando perdieron la memoria eran diferentes porque no hacemos que recuperen sus recuerdos de los últimos meses.

-Es una SUPEER idea

-Chopper puede que lo logre

Con Brook, Chopper y Luffy

-Porque Sanji y Zoro se tratan tan mal, que tiene de malo que mientras no tenían sus recuerdos se hayan querido.

-Son cosas de adultos Chopper-san

-Pero las cosas mejoraran ¿verdad?

-Shishishi yo como capitán te prometo que así será Chopper

-De veras Luffy- pregunto Chopper lagrimeando

-Por supuesto todo volverá como antes.

En ese momento algo cayo entremedio de los 3.

Reunamos en la habitación de las chicas

Atte.: Usopp-sama

Nami, Robín, Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, Brook y Franky se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de las dos primeras.

-Para que nos convocaste Usopp- Pregunta Nami

-Lo que ocurre chicos es que tengo la solución para que todo regrese como antes, aunque necesitamos la ayuda de Chopper para lograrlo

-Hare todo lo que pueda, chicos

-Y de qué trata esa idea Usopp-san

-Lo que tengo pensado es hacer que los chicos recuperen sus recuerdos de los últimos meses

-Es una muy buena idea- exclamaron 4 de los presentes.

-Pero Usopp, Chopper necesita revisarlos y no creo que a los chicos les agrade la idea- le indico Nami

-Lo tengo resuelto Nami, Chopper puede decir que nos revisara a todos.

-Oh, lo tenías planeado.

-Pues claro soy el gran Usopp-sama después de todo.

-Pero que recuperen la memoria no nos asegura que su relación vuelva a ser como antes, puede que se odien más- comento Robín

-Robín porque eres tan pesimista

-No soy pesimista solo pienso en todos los posibles resultados

Todos quedaron pensativo ante lo dicho por su nakama, era muy cierto que podían volver como antes o terminar odiándose para el resto de sus vidas.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a algo así- Nami quería que sus nakamas fueran como antes pero le aterraba la idea que no se volvieran a hablar o peor que se odiaran tanto que decidieran dejar la tripulación.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Nami y desistieron de la idea.

En la cocina.

-"¡Mierda! Porque esto me sucede a mí y porque con el marimo, no podía salir con una de mis queridas damas, ¡nooo! Yo tenía que comenzar una relación con el marimo si seré baka, lo peor es que ahora no puedo ver a mis damas a la cara, ellas saben todo lo que sucedió con ese kuso-marimo, ¿porque todos nos apoyaron tan fácil? ¿No pudo alguien interferir? decir algo, molestarse, ¡diablos no lo sé! ya ha pasado más de una semana y yo sigo pensando en ese… AAAAAHHHHH ya ni se cómo llamarlo, esto es tan extraño"- suspiro frustrado.

En el nido del cuervo

-"Maldito cocinero no sé qué fue lo que hiciste porque yo sé que es tu culpa, que hubiera perdido la memoria no significa que de buenas a primera me ena… Tks no vale la pena ni recordarlo, me incomoda cuando los chicos nos ven parece que nos tuvieran ¿pena? No sé si se puede llamar pena es más como tristeza pero ¿Por qué tristeza? no es como que se haya perdido algo importante."

-Mejor me concentro en lo que realmente es importante, entrenar- dijo.

Los dos son tan orgullosos que no se dirigen la palabra y se evitan todo lo posible, Zoro solo visita la cocina para sacar Sake o cuando Sanji no se encuentra, lo que es solo cuando Sanji les deja algún aperitivo a sus damas porque por ningún motivo sale para no toparse con Zoro.

Y así pasaban los días para los mugiwaras Zoro entrenando y Sanji en la cocina las cosas se estaban complicando realmente.


	8. Intervención

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Intervención**

Con Robín y Nami que tomaban el sol.

-Robín intervendremos quieras o no

-Nami

-Robín te lo suplico ayúdame solo esta vez.

-Está bien Nami

-Mis queridas damas aquí está su jugo de mandarinas especial

-Oh gracias Sanji-kun- Mientras Nami dice esto voltea a ver a Robín y esta hace un asentimiento de cabeza

-Delicioso como siempre Sanji- comenta Robín

-Sanji-kun podría hacerme un favor

-Lo que quiera mi querida Nami-swaaan

-Podrías prepararme algo por favor- Sanji se extrañó por eso, normalmente Nami no le pide comida, pero por supuesto que haría lo que su dama pidiera.

-Por supuesto que si mi hermosa dama- Sanji se dirige corriendo a la cocina para preparar el aperitivo de su dama.

-Estas segura de esto Nami

-Robín esos dos se tienen que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Mientras Sanji llega corriendo a la cocina para que su dama disfrute de su aperitivo lo más pronto posible, al abrir se encuentra a la persona menos pensada.

-Zoro- susurra por lo bajo.

-* _Ah… agh… más… Zoro…*_ "Pero qué diablos"- Zoro soltó el vaso con agua que tenía en la mano de lo sorprendido que estaba- "que fue eso"- Sorprendido se voltea a ver a Sanji- "y porque apareció ahora que he escuchado la voz del cocinero" Sanji- Respondió inconsciente el espadachín

-* _Te amo Sanji_ * "Que fue eso"-se preguntó Sanji asustado, pudo jurar que esa era la voz de Zoro pero era ridículo que Zoro dijera algo como eso.

-Tks me largo de aquí

-Ni que quisiera verte alga

-JA

-De que te ríes

-Nada solo me acorde de algo gracioso y era como me suplicabas por más.

Sanji quedo helado por lo que dijo Zoro

-JA pues yo me acorde como me decías que me amabas sabes sonabas tan patético.

Zoro reacciono rápido a lo dicho por el cocinero y con toda su fuerza lo estampo contra la pared más cercana acorralando al cocinero tomándolo del cuello con una mano.

-Que has dicho cocinero

-Lo que escuchaste marimo o es que acoso estas sordo, dije que eres patético, ¡¿qué?! Me amaste tanto alga como para postrarte ante mis pies así.

-Te gusta jugar con las personas verdad cejillas, pues te mostrare de lo que me acorde y lo mucho que te amaba- lo dijo de una forma tan cruel que hasta a Sanji asusto un poco pero él no se dejaría intimidar por Zoro.

-Demuéstrame tu amor alga, si es que pued… -Zoro lo tomo del saco y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase lo tiro al suelo- Auch maldita alga que preten…

Zoro no lo dejo terminar robándole el aliento con sus labios.

-No dijiste que te demostrara mi amor por ti- dijo de modo sarcástico

-jajaja es que acaso me amas alga

-Te lo mostrare- sonrió burlonamente

Zoro le agarro las dos manos al cocinero para que no pudiera escapar y las presiono tan fuerte que le causaba dolor a Sanji, de seguro le dejaría marcas.

Luego de esto dirigió su cara al cuello del rubio para poder morderlo, mientras seguía "degustando" del cuello del rubio, con una de sus piernas separo las de Sanji.

-QUE HACES MARIMO

-No es como si no lo supieras, además sabes que no es la primera vez- esto avergonzó de sobre manera a Sanji provocando que volteara su rostro para ya no ver a Zoro, él siempre negó esa parte y no recordarlo lo agradecía, pero por como encontró su cuerpo el día que recupero sus antiguos recuerdos supo que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo.

Zoro aprovechando que Sanji estaba distraído continúo con su labor de marcar al rubio y demostrarle su "amor".

-Suéltame… por favor, si continuas ya nada podrá volver a ser igual

-Ya nada es igual Sanji

-Entonces intentémoslo

Los dos extrañaban su relación, sus peleas absurdas, sus burlas, sus apodos, extrañaban apoyarse en silencio, se extrañaban aunque nunca lo admitirían en voz alta.

-Está bien, ninguno de nosotros comentara esto y no volveremos a hablar del pasado.

-Está bien.

Zoro suelta a Sanji y se retira de la cocina.

Mientras Sanji intenta recobrar la compostura e intentaba calmarse.

-"Que me sucede disfrute que Zoro me tocara, que le sucede a mi cuerpo reacciono a su cercanía"

-Es mejor que me ponga a cocinar el postre de Nami-san.

Zoro se encontraba en su habitación, molesto consigo mismo.

-"Pero qué diablos me está ocurriendo yo no soy así de impulsivo pude haber violado al cocinero y lo que es aún peor lo estaba disfrutando"

Los dos estaban muy impresionados por sus actitudes y la situación en sí, pero como acordaron ninguno hablaría de nuevo de ese tema.

-SANJI COMIDA- grito Luffy

-"Realmente comenzare a creer que Luffy piensa que mi nombre es Sanji Comida o Sanji Carne son de las únicas formas que me llama"-pensaba mientras le resbalaba una gotita por la frente- Llama al resto para que vengan a cenar Luffy.

-CHICOS LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA- y todos los mugiwaras se dirige a la cocina, los primeros en llegar son Chopper y Usopp, seguidos de Brook, luego Nami y Robín, Franky y por ultimo Zoro.

Todos se encontraban a la espera de que algo sucediera hacía tiempo que ambos (Zoro y Sanji) no se encontraban en un mismo lugar.

-"Esto es realmente incomodo, no pensé que el marimo fuera a venir, pero que estoy pensando quedamos en que volveríamos a como antes él está cumpliendo su parte, ahora yo tengo que cumplir con la mía" Hasta que te dignas a aparecer alga, pensé que de tanto levantar pesas te habías convertido en puro musculo y ya no sabías pensar.

-Que dijiste cejas de diana, quieres pelea verdad

-Cuando tú quieras marimo

-Ahora si te parto.

Nadie quería detener esa pelea porque esa era una pelea significativa para todos, porque significaba la reconciliación de ellos dos, que las cosas volvían a ser como antes, que todos estaban en paz y que ya nadie volvería a sentirse incómodo. Pero como siempre ellos se pasaron y su pelea llego a las patadas y los espadazos y provocaron la ira de la terrible Nami.

-Ya ustedes dos paren con sus jueguitos- y los golpea deteniendo así la pelea.

-JAJAJAJA- todos estallaron en carcajadas. Nami era de temer y todos lo sabían, pero reían de la alegría.

-Ya, ya hora de comer o la comida se enfriara- indicaba Sanji.

Fue la cena más pacífica de todas, a quien mentimos son los mugiwaras ellos no son pacíficos para nada. Luffy robaba comida a diestra y siniestra, Usopp le contaba una historia a Chopper expresándose exageradamente aunque también ambos intentaban que Luffy no les robara la comida, Nami y Robín platicaban estas eran las únicas que no hacían tumulto, Brook y Franky cantaban de lo emocionados que estaban, y Sanji y Zoro peleaban por todo, aunque el primero también custodiaba que la comida de sus damas no fuera quitada por Luffy.

Aunque la cena no fue lo que se dice pacifica todos tenían paz porque sabían que nada los podía separar.

 **Espero que esten disfrutando de los capitulos.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor hasta la proxima :D**


End file.
